


Agent/Daycare Teacher AU

by TaraTyler



Series: Jemily One-shots [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: JJ works at a daycare just off a town park. Emily finds her there with some of her charges and has some questions regarding a case. Just a little fic I had rolling around my brain





	1. Chapter 1

“Ms.Jareau, could I have a word?” Agent Prentiss asked as she approached the blonde woman in the park.

It seemed as though she were attempting to herd cats while also trying to give Emily her full attention. Little children at no more than knee height ran around the playground as it became clear someone had left this poor woman alone to deal with them all. Kids had never been Emily’s forte. She liked them well enough, but they never seemed to take to her. Luckily, she never had to do much with them in her line of work.

“I’m so sorry, but would you be able to wait until nap time? That seems to be the only free hour during my work day.” Jennifer’s eyes seemed slightly desperate as she spoke, stray hairs springing free from her bun as she turned just in time to grab a little boy that couldn’t be more than four years old from where he had been about to fall off of the slide. “I swear, this is them on their best behavior.”

Emily offered her a gentle half-smile of understanding. She turned to her companions. 

“Morgan! Reid! Keep these ankle-biters under control while I speak to Ms.Jareau. Understood?” Emily ordered before leading the rather starstruck teacher to a picnic table to sit.

“Call me JJ, please. Only my mother and rather formal people call me Jennifer and even the kids don’t call me Ms.Jareau.” JJ laughed tiredly. “Will your friends be okay? Even on the best days, that group can be a handful.”

“The guys are highly trained special agents of the FBI with a specialty in behavioral analysis. I’m sure they can handle a group of knee-high school-kids.” Emily said firmly. Despite all appearances of awkwardness or badassery, she knew those two agents, in particular, had soft spots for children. “I came personally to ask about a potential suspect who has been sighted in the area. We believe he may even have a child in your daycare. If you have any suspicions about someone, even if someone who seems slightly odd or has changed their behavior, or even just makes the hair on the back of your neck stand up, I would like to know.”

“We have several strange ones. This isn’t a great area and there is a major drug problem. I would never allow it to affect the children, but I can’t avoid sending them home with their parents unless I have vocal or physical signs of abuse. You have no idea how much I wish I could.” JJ replied and Emily could see the truth of her words in her eyes.

Emily did have an idea, however. She had seen so much neglect and abuse in her line of work. Emily had not always been able to rescue them all either. She had done everything within her power every time. She wasn’t fast enough or strong enough. Emily half-wished she could tell this earnest young woman not to be so hard on herself. 

“I have something of an idea, I guarantee you. It doesn’t matter how much you are able to do, when you care and you feel responsible the way we do, you will always end up feeling as though you could have or should have done more.” Emily said with a heavy and tired sigh. “Is there any way I could get a list of the parents who concern you the most? The men, specifically.” 

Emily reached forward and took JJ’s small, soft hands in her own.

“I-I can do that. You will check all of them out, correct? Almost like a background check with more personal invasion?” JJ squeezed Emily’s hands back tightly, her blue eyes lighting up with excitement.

“It’s something like that, yeah.” Emily chuckled lightly. “I will take a _very_ careful look at all of them and if there is anything I can do to help you, I will.”

“Thank you, so much, Agent Prentiss.” JJ said earnestly. “This means so much to me. I honestly love these children.”

Emily could tell by the way JJ looked at the kids. Those blue eyes betrayed her every emotion. She knew how easily eyes like hers could harden. The openness was refreshing and reminded her of why she worked so hard at her job. 

“I think they are a little afraid of me.” Emily said almost sheepishly. The children had been very wary of her since the team had begun their approach.

“You are… very official looking.” JJ chuckled. “If your agents are still good, I’ll get you those names.”

When she returned, Morgan had a little one on each hip and was spinning them in circles, a broad smile on his handsome face. Reid was deep in conversation with another child and also appeared to be enjoying himself. Emily was watching contentedly with a soft smile on her face, though she showed no inclination of wanting to join in. JJ could tell she cared deeply about her agents. She grinned back when Emily saw her coming back and gave her a half-wave.

JJ placed a fat file on the table in front of Emily.

“This is everything I could dig up. I really hope it helps.” JJ said earnestly, a slight blush on her face. She had stuck a sticky note on the inside flap with her number. 

“If you come across anything or something even kind of worries you, or you just feel kinda scared, this is my work number…and on the back is my cell. Call anytime, day or night.” Emily answered her, just as sincerely. It was already clear, her crush would take a minute to get over. Emily wasn’t sure she even wanted to. JJ was feeling exactly the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

“Uhm, hello?” Emily asked sleepily, sitting up and answering her phone at about two a.m., not able to recognize the number on her screen.

“Hi there, I’m so sorry it’s so late but I think someone is breaking into my house.” the voice on the other end was terrified and soft but still apologetic.

“JJ? Don’t worry. I can have my team there in less than twenty minutes. Stay on the line. No matter what happens, don’t hang up.” Emily immediately sprang into action, grabbing her side-arm and badge before running down the hotel hallway to wake the rest of her team, banging on each door individually and yelling on her way to the vans.

“Okay, okay.” JJ whispered.

“Have you hidden somewhere?” Emily asked quietly, able to make out faint smashing sounds on the other end as Morgan slid into the driver’s seat beside of her and she began to point him in the direction of JJ’s house.

“I’m in the pantry. I figured the closet or the bathroom was too obvious. It sounds like he’s in my room now.” JJ whispered and Emily could hear tears in her voice.

“I knew you were a smart woman as soon as I met you.” Emily said more to herself than JJ. “Now, listen to me carefully. I want you to stay absolutely silent and leave the phone on so I can hear everything on your end, okay? You set it to speaker on my say and I am going to mute my end. We’re making record time and will be there in less than five minutes.”

Shortly, Morgan cut the lights and the sirens so they could very quietly infiltrate the home at Emily’s direction. She took comfort in the quiet, muffled sounds of the blonde teacher’s breathing in her ear. Emily stealthily crept in through the front door and made her way to the kitchen, hoping against hope to be able to put herself between JJ”s hiding place and the attacker. Just as she rounded the corner, she saw a figure dressed in all black, wearing a ski mask and holding a gun. Emily was only just able to slide into her desired position before he made her.

“FBI! Put your weapon down and hold your hands where I can see them.” she ordered, hopefully drawing the attention off of her team. “You are under arrest for literally so many things, I can’t even name them all right now.”

“I guess _I”ll_ read him his rights then, thanks boss.” Rossi said in an amused scoff as he cuffed the guy and began to shove him out of the door.

Emily ignored him and pushed open the door to the pantry she had been blocking. With a heavy sigh of relief, she assisted JJ to trembling legs and pulled the blonde woman gently into a soft embrace. Jennifer Jareau shook from head to toe and Emily knew she was definitely going into shock. Wordlessly, Emily guided her to the living room and wrapped a blanket left on one of the couches around the other woman’s shoulders.

“You were very brave and did very well.” Emily told her softly. “I’m so glad you called me.”

“Do you think it’s over now? Is that the man you were looking for?” JJ asked through chattering teeth.

“My best guess is that is him, or someone who works with him. We’ll know more when we bring him back to the police station and can identify him properly.” Emily replied with a sigh, one arm wrapped around JJ’s shaking shoulders. “Do you feel up to coming down with us and describing everything you can remember about the break-in?”

“Sure. I won’t be able to get any sleep here tonight anyway.” JJ sat up a bit straighter, though the blanket was still tight around her shoulders. Blue eyes were haunted, but serious. “I want to help in any way I can.”

“You are a very strong woman, Ms.Jareau. Those kids are lucky to have you.” Emily said with a soft smile and offered JJ a hand in standing up before escorting the other woman to the fleet of black SUV’s. If anyone else noticed that she didn’t let go of that hand until JJ was safely buckled into the back seat, they didn’t mention it.


End file.
